The Trouble Bracelet
by Alyson May
Summary: Ichigo finds a guy she loves shortly after breaking up with Masaya. But when she learns his secret, will she still love him? COMPLETE!
1. The Trouble Bracelet

The **Trouble** Bracelet

**OK, so I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out, you gotta trust me. I came up with the title. It sounds good… This has nothing to do with my first Mew Mew story, just so ya know.**

Ichigo walked grimly down the street, trying to be happy for Lettuce, so she wouldn't be worried. Her mind was cluttered and her heart was pounding. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to upset Lettuce, no sir!

"Oh, look!" Lettuce said, "That new store is open! Let's go, let's go!" Lettuce tried to pull Ichigo toward the store.

"You go," Ichigo said, "I'm gonna…go get a coffee at that Starbucks. I'll meet you at this bench." She gently kicked the bench she was implying.

"OK!" Lettuce said. She hurried into the store. Ichigo walked into the coffee shop and bought a medium hot chocolate.

It was a freezing cold winter day. Ichigo had been moody all day, for a reason she wouldn't explain. The truth was that Masaya had been cheating on her (Ichigo, not Lettuce) and broke up with her because he liked this girl better. Ichigo felt that her friends would mettle if she told them; try to get Masaya and Ichigo back together or something. Now Ichigo was staring off into space waiting for her coffee at a coffee shop.

"Ma'am?" the guy who took her order said, "Miss Momomiya?"

Ichigo whipped around, "How did you know my name!" Ichigo said.

The guy laughed, "It's on your credit card."

"Oh," Ichigo laughed, too, "Thanks."

"No," the guy said, "Thank _you_," Ichigo laughed again, "Listen, my name's Kiomi, and I've seen you in this coffee shop several times now and well…"

"You gonna give the lady her coffee or what?" another guy who worked at that store said.

"Yeah," Kiomi said, "I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?"

"Depends," Ichigo said, trying to be mysterious, "Where're we going?" she smirked.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah."

"Movies? Tonight? Pick you up at eight?" Kiomi asked.

"Sounds great."

"Where do you live?"

"Just pick me up at the Mew Mew Café, OK?" Ichigo said.

"See ya tonight!"

"Ichigo!" Lettuce called, "Earth to Ichigo! Your coffee's ready and I'm done shopping. Let's go!"

"OK," Ichigo said softly, "Lettuce, let's go to that store again, the one you went to. I have a feeling I'm gonna need some clothes tonight!"

And they went into the store.

That night Ichigo took the day off at six. She went into the girls' bathroom with Lettuce and dressed. She had picked out a mini-skirt and a long sleeve red top and leopard-print vest, plus black boots. She took a half an hour to change, an hour to get her hair perfectly straight, and another half an hour, with help from Mint and Zakuro, to do her make-up. Kiomi showed up promptly at eight, just like he said he would.

Ichigo invited Kiomi in to meet everyone. He fit right in, and soon everyone was talking casually. Ryou pulled Ichigo aside.

"He looks like trouble, "Ryou said.

"Ryou," Ichigo said, "He works at a _Starbucks_…which is a _coffee shop_. _Why_ is he _trouble_!"

"Just trust me," Ryou said. They went back to him.

"So, I thought we'd catch Buckets of Blood, you know, that new horror film," Kiomi said.

"Horror?" Ichigo said, "I don't like being scared. I hate horror movies."

"Did I say Buckets of Blood? I meant to say that love film…Rings and Roses," Kiomi said.

"Sounds great," Ichigo said.

"Hey, I'm meet you outside," Kiomi said.

"'Kay," Ichigo left. Kiomi walked over to Ryou.

"Great, now I'm gonna have to sit through a love film. Why can't girls like horror movies?" he whispered, "I hope Ichigo likes to kiss, because that's all I wanna do during that dumb movie."

Ryou looked at Kiomi in disgust, "What!" he said.

Kiomi just smirked and headed to the door, "Hey, she likes me, not you. Ha, ha!"

Ryou continued to look puzzled and disgusted, "Wha?" he said.

Kiomi gave one final laugh and left, leaving Ryou to look embarrassed, puzzled and disgusted all at the same time.

Kiomi hopped in the car and said, "Why don't I pick you up a little present to remember our first date? Stay here."

"OK," Ichigo said. Kiomi got out of the car, and five minutes later, he came back with a jewelry box.

Ichigo took it as if it were made of glass that broke the second you touched it. She opened the lid cautiously. Inside was a silver and black stretchy bracelet, Ichigo put it on immediately.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Ichigo said. She meant it, too.

"Wear it whenever you love me," Kiomi said.

"That means I'll never take it off," Ichigo replied lovingly.

"You know what?" Kiomi said, "I don't feel like a movie. I wanna eat. How's Applebee's sound?"

"Great!" Ichigo said.

_Meanwhile, back at the café…_

"Where is she?" Ryou said, "It's past noon. Her parents will get worried! She left yesterday!"

"Why do you care?" Keiichiro asked, "You hate her, don't you?"

"She's my best employee! I need her or no work'll get done!" Ryou replied.

"Hey!" Mint yelled, offended.

"It's true," Ryou said.

The door opened, "Hey guys! How are you doing?" she pushed her ring finger on her right hand at Lettuce.

"OMG! You're engaged!" Lettuce squealed.

"Oo! Oo! Lemme see!" Mint screamed.

Ichigo giggled, "We're getting married tomorrow! So, how many of you are gonna witness the truth of love?"

"I'm there!" Mint said, "I love weddings!"

"You mean you love wedding _clothes_," Lettuce joked, "I'll be there, too."

"Why don't we all take the day off tomorrow?" Ryou said.

"Yay!" everyone cried.

"See ya!" Ichigo said, "I'm spending the night at Kiomi's!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you've only known him for a day," Ryou said.

"Have I?" Ichigo said, "Have I really?"

"Yeah!" Ryou said.

"Well, I think you're jealous," Ichigo said.

Jealous?" Ryou laughed, "Of _what_?"

"That I'm getting married before you and you're older."

"You wish!"

Ichigo laughed, "Well. I guess that's one less person on the guest list."

"I'm coming. But not for you. For my best employee."

"The only employee that works, who really needs and wants a raise…"

"And who now gets twenty bucks a week," Ryou said.

"Yes!" Ichigo said, "Ryou, you rock!

Ryou laughed, "Heh! I know."

"Gotta go!" Ichigo said.

Once she was gone, Ichigo thought, "Damn it! I forgot to tell her she only got the raise if she doesn't marry Kiomi!"

But it was already too late.

Now it was time for the wedding. Ichigo looked beautiful, but, sadly, Mint looked beautiful-er.

The organ began to play. We'll skip right to the "I do's."

"Do you, Ichigo Momomiya, promise to love and care for him for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Ichigo said.

"And do you, Kiomi Monsana, promise to love and care for her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kiomi said.

"I know pronounce you man and…" he stopped, looked up and held his breath. Ichigo looked up, too. There she saw Kish, watching the wedding from above.

"Oh, you just now noticed me?" he said, "I love crashing weddings!" he flew down and through a bomb onto the floor. It exploded and through up a thing of smoke.

"Mew Mews!" Ichigo yelled, "Mew Mews! Transform!"

"Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!" Ichigo yelled.

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!" Mint yelled.

Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!" Lettuce yelled.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!" Pudding yelled.

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!" Zakuro yelled.

All the Mew Mews had changed. Except Ichigo, who was still I her wedding dress.

"What the!" Ichigo said. Out of nowhere, she felt a sharp pain in her head, "Ow!" she cried.

"Ha, ha!" Kish laughed, "Can't wait to see ya die, Ichigo!"

"No one's dying!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, really?" he said, "That bracelet will slowly attack your brain and kill it! Your powers were the first to go!"

Now the headache was larger, and it hurt a lot more. Ichigo lay helpless on the church floor, whimpering and crying in pain, "Kiomi!" she cried, "Kiomi! Save me!"

Kiomi walked over to her, "Save you? A Mew Mew?" he said, "Yeah, right! Why do you think I gave you that bracelet? To kill you!" Ichigo was near dead now. Lettuce ran to her, but everything was hazy and blurry, so she couldn't see a foot in front of her face.

Lettuce was working really hard to get that dang bracelet off, "Guys, help me!" she called. The other Mew Mews had come to help. Kiomi and Kish were long gone. Ryou ran to Ichigo as well, grabbed his pocket knife, and cut the string the beads were strung on. By now Ichigo had lost consciousness and was lying on the floor in her wedding dress, looking quite innocent.

A few hours later, Ichigo's foot twitched. Then her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Wha? What happened?" she said.

"You almost died," Lettuce said, "but for now, let's just be here. Not working, not breaking plates. Being guests." And they did.

**So, whadya think? I kinda stopped it on a dime, sp let me know how to change it or if I should add another chapter.**


	2. The Begining of Kish's Evil Plan!

Chapter 2

**The Beginning of Kish's Evil Plan**

"Why didn't he love me?" Ichigo cried.

"He was an alien, Ichigo," Ryou said, "he didn't care about you!"

"Oh, thanks!" Ichigo cried harder, "That helps a whole lot!"

Ryou looked apologetic, "Sorry." He paused, "Well, I gotta go." He stood up from his sitting position beside Ichigo.

"Gotta go or wanna go?" Mint said. She was standing beside the door, smirking like crazy.

Ryou looked SO pissed off, "Don't you have some tea to drink?" he said.

Mint took a deep breath in, "Well, I would, but you two are a lot more interesting than the lazy guests," she smiled. She turned and looked out the door, "Yeah, all those peeps care about right now is Pudding's little acrobatic act."

"Great, more crap for me to sweep up," Ichigo bawled. There was a crash in the room where the guests were and Pudding's small voice whimpering "Ow!"

"Mint, would you clean that up?" Ryou said.

"Me? Clean?" Mint looked surprised. Seeing Ryou's threatening glance, she said, "I thought you'd never ask!" she ran and grabbed the broom from beside Ryou and whispered in his ear angrily, "I better get a raise for this!" She left.

"We'll see!" he hissed back. Then he turned to Ichigo, "Listen, that guy was a jerk. You don't wanna date him! Now, come on, before we don't have any dishes left thanks to Pudding!" Ryou took Ichigo's hand and led her to the main room. The day passed slowly and soon it was time for everyone to go home, except Keiichiro and Ryou, who lived there.

* * *

At home, Ichigo sat on the couch with her mom and dad watching the news.

The news reporter was saying, "There has been a series of deaths in the Tokyo area. The reason is still unsure. They were all females. Some of the deaths included Charlotte Westcott, Maya Alcove…" Ichigo listened to all the deaths, but it was such a long list, I will not name them all for you, "And they were all wearing this silver-and-black elastic bracelet, engraved in it the words "I'll love you till the day you die. Kiomi." Ichigo looked up at the TV, "Many people believe that this bracelet was the cause to all the deaths, but it's probably just a superstition. Here's Mark with the weather. Back to you, Mark." The weather came on and Ichigo went up to her room, horrified. She lied on her bed and called the café and asked for Ryou.

When he picked up, Ichigo said, "Have you seen the news?"

"Ichigo?" he said tiredly, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, midnight, why?" she paused, "Oh, sorry! But this is _really_ important!"

"So is sleep," he mumbled, "OK, what is it?"

"_Have you seen the news?"_

"Yeah, it's on right now," he said, "hey! It's gonna be a nice day tomorrow! Why? Are you worried the nice weather will reduce the number of guests at our café?" he snickered.

"The Trouble Bracelet!" Ichigo hissed, "People have found it all over. It's been killing dozens of people around Tokyo!"

"Ichigo, I think you need some rest," he said, "Why don't you…what the?" in the distance, Ichigo could hear the TV reporter talking, "OK, maybe you're right. But why would the aliens want to kill off humans? They just want our planet…and you guys dead," he snickered again.

"Not funny!" Ichigo said.

"So what do we do?"

"Destroy the Trouble Bracelet!" Ichigo snapped, "DUH!"

Ryou was silent. He sighed then hung up the phone on Ichigo. There was a long _bbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp_, then a recording on the other line, _"I'm sorry, your call has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again. Bbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp!"_

"Hello? _Hello?_" Ichigo said, "I HATE RYOU!" she slammed the phone down.

"Honey? Are you OK?" Mrs. Momomiya shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah," she shouted back down

She showered and went to bed, for a deep, troubled sleep.

"_Oh, I love you so much, Ichigo. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, Kiomi, oh, yes!"_

_There was an evil laugh._

"_Don't you just love this bracelet I bought for you, Ichigo?"_

"_Oh, no!" Ichigo shrieked, "The Trouble Bracelet!"_

_Another evil laugh._

"_Help me, guys, I'm dying!" Ichigo called to her friends._

"_Oh, look, Ichigo's dying!" Mint said, "Ha, ha, ha!"_

_All the Mew Mews laughed._

"_What did I see in that girl?" Masaya said._

_More laughing._

_Now there was Ichigo's gravestone. Engraved in it were the words:_

_Ichigo Momomiya_

_We thought she was our friend…_

_Then she died._

_And her death was indeed quite funny._

_We all thank Kiomi for it._

_RU_

_(Rest Unhappily)_

_There was more laughing._

Ichigo woke up, sweating like crazy, "I gotta destroy that bracelet!"

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and changed into her school uniform and went to school. Soon it was lunch…

"Did you see that news report?" one of Ichigo's school-friends, Kiekie was saying, "That bracelet was apparently a gift to someone to begin with. Poor girl. They say the original owner of the bracelet almost died _at her wedding_. The guy's name was Kiodi."

"That was Kiomi, thank you very much, and the original owner was _me_!" Ichigo snapped.

"You?" her other friend Mia said, "No way. You're too much of a wimp!"

"Yeah," Kiekie said, "You don't even like being scared!"

"Excuse me," Ichigo said, "if I didn't know I was gonna die!"

"Ichigo," came a voice from behind her, "hi."

"Not now, Masaya!" she whipped around, "MASAYA!" she looked unhappy, "What do you want? I thought you broke up with me. I thought you liked --- was it Lisa? --- better."

"Yeah…Lisa…that son-of-a-gun jerk Lisa was cheating on me. I wanna get back together," Masaya said, "Like, soon."

"Well, not all of us feel that way," Ichigo said coldly.

"Yeah, Masaya," Kish said, "Ichigo's _my_ strawberry!"

Ichigo closed her eyes in frustration, "GO AWAY!"

"Ichigo?" Mia said, "You know her?" She gestured Kish, calling him a her.

"Hey!" Kiekie said, "She's that freaky lady from TV! How do you know her?"

"Is she gay?" Mia said.

"I'M A GUY! BOY! DUDE!" Kish yelled, "AND, NO, I'M NOT A LESBO!" he fumed, "Ichigo are you gonna fight me or what?"

"Ichigo, you're…you're a Mew Mew!" Mia said.

"No!" Masaya said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Kiekie said, not getting his sarcasm.

"What do I do?" Ichigo thought, "I can't change here!"

"Ichigo, change for all of our sakes!" Masaya yelled. He was being attacked by an elephant Kirema Anima.

Ichigo was very frustrated. Masaya was about to be trampled. Ichigo made her decision, "MEW MEW ICHIGO METAMORPOSES!" Ichigo changed into Mew Ichigo.

And everything was silent except the Kirema Anima. Ichigo was embarrassed to heck.

"Need a little help?" Mint said.

"RIBBON!" four familiar voices shouted.

"Mint Echo!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Zakuro Pure!"

"Strawberry Check!" Kish was knocked to the ground.

"Get the bracelet from him, someone!" Zakuro yelled. Pudding ran forward and reached for the bracelet, which was attached to his belt. She tugged on it, but the elastic stayed strong. Kish laughed an evil laugh and vanished…with Pudding! Ichigo dived to try to get her, but she was too late and fell flat on her stomach.

"Oo!" all the Mew Mews said and some of the school kids.

"That was a gut-puncher!" Mint said. Ichigo got up slowly. She had tears in her eyes.

"Ichigo, did it hurt that bad?" Lettuce said.

"PUDDING!" Ichigo yelled, "Pudding! Did you not notice she's gone!"

"It couldn't be helped," Lettuce said softly, "She grabbed on and…"

"And what?" Ichigo cried, "What? What if they kill her, huh? What if they use some freaky brain-wash thingy to make her one of them? What if Kish…"

"What if what?" Mia interrupted, "What-if-ing isn't gonna bring Pudding back! You guys gotta go get her!"

By now Ryou and Keiichiro had realized the Mew Mews weren't in school and hurried over. They had been listening to pretty much the whole conversation.

"Please don't tell me…" Ryou said, "Please don't tell me you changed in front of your _entire school_!"

"Heh, heh, heh?" Ichigo said embarrassed.

"I'm taking back your raise!" he hollered, "Now you'll only get ten dollars an hour!"

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled back.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Mint yelled, "We can't change the past, but we should try to look to the future."

"That was beautiful, Mint," Lettuce said, "I didn't know you liked that kinda stuff."

"I don't," Mint said, "It was on this pie wrapper." She held it up and yelled, "Sorry for whosever it was, I missed lunch at my school."

A voice somewhere in the crowd of people shouted, "That's OK!"

"Uh, guys," Ryou said, "Pudding still ain't here, so I suggest you go get her…"

"Oh yeah…" all the Mew Mews said, "We'd better go get her…"

Ryou nodded, "I'll be at the café. I'm sending Masha with you to make sure nothing goes afoul. C'mon, Keiichiro!"

Masha flew over to Ichigo and rubbed her cheek. Ryou and Keiichiro left to the café, and the Mew Mews went to where the signs pointed, "Alien Hideout! This way!"

"Could they be more obvious?" Mint said.

"Yeah, c'mon, it's like they want us to kick their butts again!" Ichigo said. They were led right into a trap.

"We should have known!" Zakuro said, "How much more obvious could it have been?"

"Ichigo! Mint! Lettuce! Zakuro!" Pudding squealed, "You came for me!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kish snapped, "Ah, my prisoners!" Kish said, "You can have your little Pudding back." He dropped the net that was holding them, "Oh, and I'll even let you go!"

"On what condition?" Mint said, standing up.

"No condition," Kish said, "Just bein' friendly is all." He smiled and went inside.

"That was too easy," Zakuro said.

"Well, if we're done here, I guess I should get back to my dancing class," Mint said. She left.

"I have a photo shoot to go to," Zakuro left.

The three remaining girls looked at each other, "School!" they said in unison. Ichigo took Pudding's hand and led her back to the elementary school, but as they passed but middle school, which was just next door, everyone was standing outside, clapping for Pudding's return.

**Back at the Alien's Hideout:**

"You let them go!" Pie shouted, "You let them go! No brain-washing, no nothing! And you let them take the bracelet!"

"Relax," Kish said, "I implanted the same killing technique from the Trouble Bracelet under little Pudding's skin. Except this one will make her loose blood at a rapid pace, and by next week, she'll be dead…"

"But she's just Pudding!" Pie exclaimed, "The Mew Mews still kicked our butts without her!"

"I said relax," Kish said, "Just wait. They'll all be dead soon enough."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please R&R for me. I'm working on chapter three as we speak. Bye!**


	3. Pudding's Death

Chapter 3

Pudding's Death

"You're missing work again?" Ryou said, "That's four days in a row!"

"Well, I have a huge rash on my right arm and my mom thinks it's contagious!" Pudding defended, "I don't want to get people sick!"

"You'd better be back soon!" Ryou said, "Some of the guests are leaving because they want you to be there to do the tricks you do."

"I'll be there tomorrow!" Pudding said.

**The Next Day:**

"Where's Pudding?" Ryou snapped, "She must be sick again…"

"You know, people will find it weird that you answer your own questions," Mint said.

"Ichigo, could you go to Pudding's house to see what's up?" Ryou asked Ichigo.

"I'm still waiting for my raise!" Ichigo said.

"Fine, fine!" Ryou said, "Fifteen an hour!"

"Twenty!" Ichigo said. Ryou gave her a threatening look, "Fine!" she got up, "But I'd better see some work done when I get back!" she left.

Mint leaned over to Lettuce, who was sitting beside her and hissed, "Who is she, Ryou?" Lettuce snickered along with Mint.

**At Pudding's House:**

Ichigo knocked on the door and Mrs. Fong said, "Oh, hi, Ichigo!"

"Were you…crying?" Ichigo asked.

Mrs. Fong looked impatient, "What did you want?"

"We were all worried at the café, so I came over to check on Pudding. Is she home?"

"Yes," Ichigo made as if she would push past her to see Pudding, but Mrs. Fong stepped in her way.

"Can I see her?" Ichigo asked. Mr. Fong was busily grabbing his coat, but then he ran into the living room and grabbed a small figure lying on the couch as if sleeping. As Mr. Fong pushed past Ichigo, she got a better look at who it was. It was Pudding.

"She passed out this morning," Mrs. Fong said, "She was just scratching at that dreadful rash on her arm, and then her head fell. We've tried everything to wake her up. It just won't work." She grabbed her car keys, "Would you go tell Pudding's friends at the café to meet us at the hospital, please? I'd like them there to accompany her. Maybe they'll help her wake up."

Ichigo ran hard and fast, with tears in her eyes. She pushed through the door at the café, and then gasped for breath. Her friends came and asked what was wrong, why was she crying? Of course Keiichiro had no idea whatsoever of what was going on, he was watching Masha's video camera, which video-taped what was going on down-town.

"Pudding…" she panted, "Rash…scratched at it…going to hospital…mom wants you there…" she continued to pant.

"Wha?" Ryou said.

Lettuce turned to the cash register in front of them and grabbed something off the desk. Then she turned back to Ichigo, "Write it down." She said.

**Pudding's at the hospital. She's passed out! Her mom wants us there to comfort her (Mrs. Fong not Pudding).**

"Wha?" Ryou repeated. Lettuce stood up on a chair, "Please go home!" she shouted to the guests, "We're having a crisis!" Nobody budged.

Mint stood on another chair, "GET YER BUTTS OUTTA HERE OR I'LL RAISE THE PRICES 75!" Everyone got up and hurried out.

When she got down, Ryou tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Raise prices? Do you have the power to do that?"

"No, but it works to get people out of places," Mint said sweetly. They all got in Ryou's car and left, leaving Keiichiro to his monitors.

At the hospital, they all went into Pudding's room half-expecting to see Pudding fine, but instead she was lying there, blood coming out of her rash where she had scratched the skin so raw there were dozens of blood clots. Pudding was seemingly asleep, but everyone knew she was simply unconscious. The doctors were rushing around, hurrying to get more blood in her body because she was losing about a gallon an hour.

After about a day of rushing to pump in blood, the doctor took everyone out into the hall and said, "We're doing everything we can to get blood in her, but we've run out of her type. I'm sorry, Mrs. Fong, everyone, but we've given up on her. She can't find the will to live and we can't even find the source of the rash. It seems to be from a silvery liquid we found in her veins, but it's like it's alive. Whenever we try to extract it, it moves faster and we lose it again."

They watched the machine that showed her heart rate for hours, hoping it would make more zigzags than just a straight line, but it didn't. Then Ryou's cell phone rang and Keiichiro had called to say that there was a break-in outside the hospital. The entire gang hurried outside.

It was Kish, hovering beside Pudding's bedroom window, staring in at her and smirking. As soon as he saw the Mew Mews, he said, "Don't shoot; don't shoot! I just came to watch dear little Pudding's death. Seems she's already dead!" he laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo snapped.

Kish looked insulted, "He? What would I do?" he smirk widened, "OK, so _maybe_ I did _something_, but I ain't gonna tell you!" he smiled a happy smile. From the window, they could hear Mrs. Fong screaming, "NO! MY ONE AND ONLY BABY'S DEAD!" Kish smirked again.

"Yeah, guess what?" Zakuro said coldly, "One Mew Mew dead, one alien dead," she then shouted, "RIBBON!" with the rest of her friends.

"Zakuro Pure!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Mint Echo!"

Strawberry Check!"

**Back in the Hospital Room:**

"Oh, my god!" Mrs. Fong cried, "OH, MY GOD!" she was screaming now.

Pudding's arms were waving slightly, and her lips were mouthing an unmistakable sound, "Pudding Ring Inferno," she whispered.

"MY BABY'S ALIVE! MY BABY'S ALIVE!" Mrs. Fong screamed. Kish turned to see that Pudding was dead, but saw Pudding, not in the room, but on the ground next to her friends, attacked him. He fell from his flying position and ran off, but vanished as he got behind the trees. Pudding had changed back to normal but fainted.

She woke up an hour later, in the café, surrounded by all her friends. Above her there was a "Congrats, Pudding!" banner and a huge cake before her. She asked a lot of questions about this and that and her friends and mother answered them for her.

**Back at the Aliens' Hideout:**

"HOW COULD SHE HAVE SURVIVED?" Kish yelled, "MY PLAN WAS FLAWLESS!"

"Shut up, Kish," Pie said, "I have a new plan."


	4. Another Death

Chapter Four

**Another Death**

**Hi again! Here's chapter four, sorta short but I like it. Bye!**

Pudding sat on the side of the road next to the café, quiet for once. Not hyper, spontaneous, but saddened and lonesome-looking. Her eyes were shimmering with gentle little tear-drops, and her little thirteen-year-old face was looking ten again. After finding out about her death, she was shaken and scared. Everyone except Ichigo had tried to cheer her up. Ichigo felt somehow responsible. After all, it was her who accepted the dumb bracelet to begin with.

Back in the café, Ichigo also sat quietly in a chair, drinking the tea which Mint often drank (she had stolen it while Mint had gone to the bathroom) and also crying gentle little tear-drops.

"Go talk to her," Lettuce cooed, "Maybe you can help her."

"Help her die again?" Ichigo sobbed.

Ryou gave her a sharp look, "_Go_," he said forcefully.

"Ok, ok," Ichigo got up, the tea in her hands. She walked over to Lettuce and whispered in her ear, "Mr. Mom! Geez!" She left.

"Darn!" Mint cried.

"What?" Lettuce said.

"I was hoping she'd leave the tea here!"

**Back Outside:**

"Hey!" Ichigo said cheerlessly to Pudding. She sat down on the curb as if her butt would break with the slightest bit of contact.

Pudding was silent.

"I know what it's like to die," Ichigo said, "I died, too, but I lived. It's hard when you get killed by the one you love."

"It's cold…" Pudding whispered.

"Huh?"

"Death."

"Oh."

"And harsh. You can feel your soul being ripped from your body. It's so creepy……" Pudding sighed. Her voice was still in a small whisper.

"Yeah," Ichigo shivered.

"Then you see a bright light," Pudding looked up, "And you know it's the angels coming for you."

"Yeah…"

"And heaven…oh! It's so beautiful. You get inside the gate and…" she took a deep breath, "and the streets _are_ made of gold…and God _is_ there, saying hi to everyone who just died…and I saw…" her voice trailed off.

"You saw what?"

"Grandmama…and Grandpoppa…" Pudding breathed, "and Tucker and Spot and Tickles and Slick Jack!"

"Tucker? Spot? Tickles? _Slick Jack_?"

"Tucker's my dead dog and Spot's my dead cat and Tickles' my dead monkey and Slick Jack was my dead fish," Pudding explained, "Who did you see when you passed by heaven?"

"Well," Ichigo said, "I saw my Grandma and Grandpa…and my Great Aunt Thelma…and my dog Mutt and my cat Whiskers!"

"You named your dog Mutt?" Pudding asked, surprised.

"He was the ugliest dog you'd ever seen, so it was either Mr. Ugly or Mutt. Mutt's a bit nicer," they laughed a short laugh, "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah," Pudding said, "Thanks."

"Let's go inside then," Ichigo replied, "I think there're a couple of hot chocolate mugs with our names on them!"

"OK!" Pudding exclaimed, and they went to get their delicious hot cocoa.

**At the Aliens' Hideout:**

"Administer Phase One of the Kill All Mew Mews Project," Pie said.

Kish laughed a single laugh, "That is?"

"Just wait," Pie said, "Just wait and see…"

**The Next Day at the Café:**

"Wow," Ichigo said, "It's so slow around here."

"Yeah, it's like everyone is away on vacation," Lettuce said.

The five Mew Mews had been in the part of the café where the guests were. Ryou and Keiichiro were off _somewhere_ doing _something_.

"It's so boring," Mint said placing her empty latté Styrofoam cup in the trash can.

"Hey," Ryou said, walking in the main room, "Could you guys take the trash out?" No one budged.

Lettuce looked at Mint, and then nudged her gently. Mint looked up from the nail file she was using to perfect her nails, "Oh, you meant me?" Ryou nodded, "Sorry, I don't _do_ trash."

"I'll get it," Lettuce said, grabbing the trash sack, "would someone come with me to open doors and stuff?"

"I will," Zakuro said, "Wait up!" They went out the front door.

"Darn it!" Ryou said, grabbing the debris that was falling from a hole in the sack. He reached over and pulled another trash sack from the trash sack pulley thingy and ran after the two girls, catching the falling garbage.

They were gone for a couple of minutes, then the girls inside (including Keiichiro, not to say he's a girl) saw a small flash of blue light come from the doors. Ichigo looked at the door curiously.

"Guys?" she called to the door, "GUYS!" she ran over to the doorway and peeked her head out of the door, "HELLO! GUYS? WHERE ARE YOU!" she stepped out one more step.

And a man's leg came swinging at her, "Whoa!" she exclaimed. She ran inside and locked the door.

Pudding looked at her, "Whoa, what?" she came to the door.

"Whoa," Ichigo said again, "someone just tried to kick me and Ryou, Lettuce and Zakuro are gone," she stepped back to catch her breath, "OH MY GOD! RYOU, ZAKURO AND LETTUCE ARE _GONE_!" she sat down at the nearest table and Keiichiro, Mint, and Pudding followed suit.

There was a knock on the door. Realizing she hadn't unlocked the door in her fright, Ichigo got up and opened it, to find Ryou, Zakuro and Lettuce.

"Guys!" she said, "You're back!"

"We didn't go anywhere," Zakuro said tiredly.

"Yeah, just out to put the garbage away," Lettuce added.

"Well, even so, we need to run a DNA scan," Keiichiro said, "Standard precaution."

"Why?" Ryou said, "That's a stupid rule!"

"It was your rule," Ichigo put in.

"Oh yeah," Ryou said. He followed Ryou into the monitoring room along with Lettuce and Zakuro.

Ichigo looked at Mint curiously, "What's up?" she asked her.

"What?" Mint said.

"Zakuro was gone for more than five minutes and you didn't bug out," Ichigo said, "you always do. Something's up."

"OK," Mint sat back in her seat, "It's just that, well…you'll think it's stupid…"

"No I…" Ichigo began.

"Not you," Mint said, "_Her_." She motioned Pudding.

"Pudding, there's some guests walking in over there. Why don't you go take their order?"

"I'm thirteen," Pudding said, sitting up, "I'm not stupid. I know when I'm not wanted." She got up and went to the girls' table.

"OK, spill."

"Well…" she paused. Looking into Ichigo desperate eyes she said, "OK. Well, when I looked into Zakuro's eyes, it was like her body was there, but she wasn't," she turned the page of the magazine she had, "and her green eyes seemed to glow. But it seemed like I could look past the eyes…into her soul. And usually when I see Zakuro's soul, I…" her voice trailed off. She looked at the picture on the next page, "Oh my god!" she said, "I was right!"

"What?" Ichigo said, looking down at the page.

"I was right!" Mint repeated, "That wasn't…" a scream was heard from the monitoring room. Mint and Ichigo ran towards it.

"Keiichiro told us not to go in there!" Mint said upon arrival of the door.

"I'm sure he can't blame us for hearing a scream," Ichigo said, turning the knob.

But there was Keiichiro, lying on the floor, belly down, with a deep cut in his left shoulder, and blood dripping from it.

"Oh my god!" Mint and Ichigo said at once. Pudding had finished up with the customers and ran to the monitoring room door, screaming, "What, what, what, what!" Seeing Keiichiro made her stop dead in her tracks.

**Should I stop here? I think I've said enough for this chapter. Chapter Five will be out soon Please R&R. Here are some thanks for some people who have been nice and read mostly all of my stories: Mini Mew, Mew Robena and Fire Diva. Thanks!**


	5. Who's Died Now?

Chapter 5

Who's Died Now?

**Just a little more…sorry for all of you who liked Keiichiro, but he was just in my way:-) Just kidding!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stood breathless. Pudding had heavy tears in her eyes. Mint had pulled her cell phone out and called an ambulance.

"Is he…?" Pudding shuddered.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. Because she was so surprised (and scared) her kitty ears and tail were up, but she didn't particularly care. A crowd had gathered in amazement of the murder that had just gone on in their very town.

"Ichigo," a soft and raspy voice said, "Pudding. Come here."

"Who said that!" Ichigo cried.

"Me," Keiichiro breathed, "listen. I was just tying Ryou down to the chairs, like you have to do, you know, and Lettuce was already tied down. Then I went to Zakuro's chair and…it was her. She slayed me. It was her!"

Ichigo stood wide-eyed staring at her so-called-dead friend. After those words his head fell to the floor and his face became pale and blue-ish white. Ichigo couldn't help it now. She began to cry hard. Why had Zakuro killed Keiichiro? And what had Mint said that time…about being right?

Mint ran up behind Ichigo, "I called 911!" she gasped for breath, "There're sending an ambulance!" she looked at Ichigo, "What's up?"

"He's really dead now," Ichigo said, "It's sorta hard to believe," she paused, "He was always there for us…he seemed to care," someone tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. She turned and saw one of the guests pointing at Pudding lying curled in a ball on the ground.

"Pudding, that's not funny," Ichigo sighed, walking toward her, "Pudding get up!" she shook Pudding's small body, "My god, Pudding!" she lifted Pudding by the shoulders, "Pudding? Pudding! PUDDING!" the young girl didn't move. By now the ambulance people were there and rushing around. Ichigo continued to sit over her shouting and crying, "PUDDING! PUDDING! GET UP! PLEASE!" the medics came to Pudding and said, "I thought it was a boy!" Ichigo cried harder and said, "He's in that room back there." As Pudding Fong was lifted onto the stretcher, Ichigo saw a deep cut on her side.

That night, Ichigo stayed the night at Mint's house. It had been Mint's idea. If it really was true, and the aliens truly were trying to pick the Mew Mews off one by one, they'd have a harder time doing it if the two remaining girls stayed together. For some reason both girls were quiet all the time.

"Was it really Zakuro?" Ichigo was thinking, "Why? Why would she do it?" another voice in her head said, "Why not? It's not like she had a crush on him!" the first voice snapped back, "Yeah, well, it's not like she hated him!"

Mint was thinking a whole different thing. The same two words kept repeating over and over, "Not her, not her, not her, not her, not her, not her, not her, not her, not her, not her, not her, not her, not her."

"I don't think what happened today was simply a coincidence," Mint finally said.

"Good, so it's not only me," Ichigo said, "but why would Zakuro do it?"

"Maybe it wasn't Zakuro."

"Oh, come on! Just because she's your idol doesn't mean she can do no wrong!"

"I know that!" Mint yelled back, "But still…" Mint got up, "I'm going to get some blankets."

"Wait!" Ichigo snapped, "Remember? Your rule."

"Fine!" Mint sighed, "You can come, too." Ichigo got up and the girls left.

The girls got back, with a blanket and a pillow each, to find Mint's room trashed.

"We aren't that messy, are we?" Ichigo said, appalled.

"My room was clean when we got in here!" Mint screeched.

A fist came flying at Ichigo and she dropped the sheets in surprise. The attacker came from behind them, more like attack_ers. _It was not one, but three people dressed in black trying very hard to kick and punch Mint and Ichigo.

"Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"

"Ichigo!" Mint called to her, "Try a Strawberry Bell Bell!"

"Uh," Ichigo said, "OK! Strawberry Bell Bell!" A bright light shone and for a moment, Ichigo and Mint were blinded. When the light went away, Ichigo didn't see their invaders. But then, Ichigo could feel the second-tallest one holding her arms behind her back.

"ER!" Ichigo squirmed, "LET GO!"

"Have you learned nothing from TV!" Mint struggled, "THAT NEVER WORKS!"

"The girl's right!" the person who was holding onto Ichigo said, "We aren't gonna let go. You gotta come with us!" his voice was so familiar, but Ichigo couldn't put a name to him.

"Come on! Move your butt!" the girl holding the gun said. She wasn't holding onto either Ichigo or Mint, but simply sticking a gun in their faces.

"Huh?" Mint said, "Ichigo! I know who that is!" she pointed her foot towards the girl with the gun, who pushed it out of her way, "It's Zakuro!"

"Wha?" Ichigo said.

"Wha?" the person on Ichigo said.

"Wha?" the person holding Mint said.

The girl holding the gun was silent.

"It really is her!" Ichigo thought, "Wait a minute… the guy behind me isn't a girl, so…" she raised her foot back and kicked the dude in the sweet spot, then smiled a wicked smile. Ichigo went over to the girl holding Mint still and socked her in the face. There was a gunshot.

"My bed!" Mint screeched, "You ruined my bed!"

"Run now," Ichigo cried, "worry later!" Ichigo grabbed Mint's hand and dragged her to the broken window. They jumped out it and ran for their lives.

………………………………………………………………

They had been running a long time, and both their feet were sore. Looking down at their clothes, they would have been ashamed to show their faces in public. Mint hadn't dropped her blankets in her house, so she was able to share the pillow and blanket with Ichigo. They fell asleep to a dark, troubled sleep.

About two hours into their sleep, Mint woke up to see a dark figure much like the one who was holding the gun at Mint's house, supposedly Zakuro. Mint was very frightened so she gently shook Ichigo awake and said, "_They're back_!" The girls sat there, scared and alone, staring at either a total stranger who might kill them, or Zakuro; killer of Pudding and Keiichiro…and maybe them.

------------------------------------------------

**So…what do you think? I'm working on my next chapter now, but, well, not right now. I gotta go clean my room…oops!**

**-Until next time!**

**Alyson May**


	6. ZAKURO!

Chapter Six

ZAKURO!

"This is it!" Ichigo thought as Zakuro (they knew it was her now) leaned over them, "My time to die! First Keiichiro, then Pudding, now me. Maybe Mint will live happily ever after as the Lone Mew Mew!"

"Please have mercy, Zakuro!" Mint whined. Ichigo had never seen her so scared.

"What!" Zakuro hissed, "Have mercy on…you?"

"Don't forget about the little people," Mint continued to whine.

"Yeah, and the ones you already killed," Ichigo added shakily.

"Why would I kill you?" Zakuro prompted.

It went dead silent, "B-because you killed Keiichiro and Pudding already," Mint answered. Ichigo nodded.

"Huh?" Zakuro sounded appalled, "I didn't kill anyone. I almost got killed myself, but why would I kill people? I may be famous, but it hasn't gotten to my head."

More dead silence.

"Th-that's what Keiichiro said before…before…" Ichigo's voice trailed off.

"Before what?" Zakuro asked. A sorrowful look spread across Mint and Ichigo's faces, "No," Zakuro replied, "No, they didn't!"

"Yeah," Mint said, "apparently you were possessed and don't remember what happened because you, Ryou, and Lettuce killed…"

"No, guys," Zakuro interrupted, "no. We didn't. They did."

"They? Ryou and Lettuce?" Ichigo asked.

"No!" Zakuro snapped, "Kish, Pie and Tart."

"We never saw them," Mint replied, "And Pudding was with us the entire time!"

"Maybe when you think someone was killed by one, you should think about the other options," Zakuro smirked.

"You!" Ichigo and Mint gasped together.

"I killed no one!" Zakuro said firmly, "It was the aliens! Will ya listen to me!"

"Possession?" Mint suggested, "Mind-washing? Cloning?"

"I don't know, I just know the aliens did it."

"Where are the others?" Ichigo asked.

Zakuro sighed a heavy sigh, "Still there."

"At the aliens place there?" Mint asked.

She sighed again, "Yeah," she shook her head, "I tried to get them out of there, but I just couldn't. I saw a chance to get us all, but the aliens came in our captivity room early so…I left alone."

"But you know where they are?"

"Well…"

"Please no well, please don't let there be a well," Ichigo said with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she realized that everyone was staring at her, she said, "Oh, I said that out loud?" blushing. She looked left and right embarrassedly.

"Well," Zakuro said again, "It was dark, and everything seems to change in the dark," she looked at her friends, "Sorry?"

"I can't believe they're actually gone," Mint said, "After all that's happened. This has been a crazy year."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed.

"Ichigo's wedding and near death," Zakuro smiled while reflecting.

"Then Pudding's kidnapping," Ichigo brought up.

"And your accidental not-so-secret-identity," Mint smiled.

"Then Pudding's first death and, well, sorta birth," Zakuro continued.

"Now Keiichiro is dead," Ichigo said, "And Pudding's _really_ dead," she paused, "for the second time that is," she got up, "I gotta go," she said.

"Go where?" Mint asked.

"Is it not OK for me to have my private business?" Ichigo snapped. The others smiled and held back snickers. Ichigo left.

A couple minutes later, Mint and Zakuro sat under the boughs of a small fir tree.

"I thought she'd be back by now," Mint said, "What with no toilet paper."

Zakuro smiled. In the distance, someone screamed.

"AHHHH! GET OFF ME, YOU CREEP! NO, LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU! KISH, _GET AWAY!_ HELP ME, SOMEONE!" Ichigo's voice wailed. Apparently, she had just gone a couple trees away, because they could hear the conversation perfectly.

"Should we go get her?" Mint asked.

"Let's listen first," Zakuro answered. They listened, but they heard nothing for a while, then, and earsplitting sound.

"KISH, GET OFF ME! I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU; I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU IN THE LEAST BIT! NO, LET ME GO! AHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo's voice trailed off into the distance getting quieter and quieter. The other two girls had got out from under the bough and gone to look for their lost friend, but she was no where to be found.

"Look," Mint said, bending down to pick up a piece of pink yarn, "A piece of Ichigo's sweater," she stepped forward, "And look, here's another!" Mint stood up, "She left a trail!" They began to follow it."

"I wonder where they took her," Zakuro said.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" Mint said. There was a rustle in the trees ahead, and four figures stepped out.

"Oh, my god!" Zakuro said, "It's…everyone!"

The two girls stood there, looking wide-eyed at Ryou, Lettuce, and amazingly, Ichigo, Pudding and Keiichiro.

"Oh, my god," Mint said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**So, please R&R, cuz I need your thoughts on the story. I know this one sucked! That's why I'm working on chapter seven right now…………..**


	7. Where Are Our Friends?

Chapter Seven

"Where are Our Friends?"

**Maybe this one will be better than the last one.**

--------------------------------------------------

Mint stared at the four people in front of her, not believing what she was seeing, "You-you're dead!" she said, pointing with a shaky hand, "And you! You were kidnapped, like, two minutes ago!" she pointed at Ichigo.

A fifth figure leaped in front of them. She had purple hair, red eyes, wolf ears and tail.

"Ah!" Zakuro said, "It's me!" The cloned Zakuro took one step forward and stroked Mint's hair.

"Let go!" Mint squealed as Zakuro's clone reached and yanked a whole lotta hair from Mint's head. Zakuro turned to the rest of the people and nodded. They all disappeared. Just then Mint's cell rang.

"I can't believe I still have service!" Mint said, lifting it, "Hello? Yeah…what! They're…not? No. No, I'm sorry, I can't. I've got a lot more on my hands right now. Yeah? Well, thank you. We'll be in if our schedule clears up. OK. Bye," she turned off the phone, "Guess what? You know how Pudding and Keiichiro supposedly died?"

"Yeah. So?"

"They didn't," Mint said, "They were robots!"

"So why did Keiichiro tell us that?" Zakuro asked.

"Maybe…" Mint began, "Maybe it was a trick!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah!" Mint said, "M-maybe they needed you to think that you did it, so when you escaped, we'd kill you!"

"That makes no sense!" Zakuro said, "I escaped by myself…"

"How did you get out?"

"Crawled through an open window," Mint gave her the duh-look, "Oh."

"Hey guys! I'm so glad to see you!" a sloppy-looking man said.

"Oh my god!" Mint shrieked. She ran over to him and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud, clearly unconscious.

"Oh my god!" Zakuro yelled, "You knocked out Ryou!"

"Oh…oh my god!" Mint yelled, "I did!" she dragged him in a pushed him to the corner, "How do we tie him up?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, like in the old movies they'll tie the bad guy up and interrogate him?" Mint said, "This is obviously a clone!" she poked his cheek, "Although it's an uncanny likeness!"

"Here, tie him up with my hair tie," Zakuro suggested. She took it out of her hair and handed it to Mint.

"That's all you got?" Mint said.

"We're stuck under a tree waiting for the right time to leave. What do you want me to have, rope in my pocket?"

"Fine!" Mint took the hair tie and tied cloned-Ryou up. They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It had been a few hours, and Zakuro and Mint had been enjoying talking about whatever popped in their heads. Some of their subjects had gotten pretty gross, but I won't describe them. Finally, Ryou's eyes opened.

"Where are they!" Mint asked him.

"Mmm…" Ryou said, "Wha?"

"Where are our friends?"

"Aren't they at the café?"

"Don't play dumb with us!" Zakuro snapped.

"I don't know where…wha? What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Mint said.

"Would you, please?"

Mint sighed, "You are a clone of Ryou Shirogane, are you not?" Ryou was silent, "And you kidnapped Ichigo, like, five minutes ago, didn't you?"

"I didn't!" he said, "I…that…wasn't me!"

Silence.

"That…wasn't you?" Zakuro asked.

"No. The aliens were gone when I was there."

"What's your birthmark?"

"What? Why?"

"To tell if it's the real you. What is it?"

"I don't wanna tell…"

"CLONE!"

"OK! It's on my butt!"

"Where?"

He paused, "The left cheek…" the girls fell back laughing, "OK! Can you untie me now!"

"Yeah, sure," Mint came over and untied the hair tie. Ryou rubbed his wrists because they hurt.

"Wait!" Zakuro said, "Mint, grab his hands!" She did, "What's it shaped like?"

"It's…it's…" he paused.

"Knock him out! He's a clone!"

"OK, OK!" Ryou snapped, "It's shaped like a cat-head!"

Zakuro laughed and Mint said, "You looked!"

"My first girlfriend made me!" Ryou exclaimed, "She took a picture so I could see!"

"You let her?" Mint yelled.

"OK, how did we even get on this conversation? How did you even know about that?" he yelled.

The girls were silent.

"Who told you?"

Zakuro blushed and Mint said, "Ichigo did."

"She…what?"

"Ichigo told us you had a cat-shaped birthmark on your butt from the first time you went out with her," Mint said slowly.

Ryou shook his head, "Why did I even ask?" he said to himself.

"Well, we gotta get outta here, that's all I know," Mint said, turning to crawl out from under the tree.

"Wait!" Zakuro said, "We need a plan first."

The murmured to each other for what seemed like hours.

"Why can't we do my plan?" Ryou hissed.

"Too obvious," Mint answered.

More whispers. Then, after the longest of time, Zakuro whispered, "Everyone got it?"

"Yeah!" Mint said. Ryou nodded.

"OK," Zakuro continued, "Let's go!"

----------------------------------------

**Goodbye! That's all I'm gonna say for this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon, so just wait, because the chapters will get better (because, yeah I know, this one sucked more than the last one!).**


	8. REVENGE!

Chapter Eight

REVENGE!

**This story will explain _everything_ y'no, all that other crap I can't remember!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Mint banged on the door. Kish answered.

"I've captured the escapees," Mint said, holding Ryou and Zakuro's hands behind their backs.

"Great!" Kish said, "Bring them in here," he pointed to a room on the left. Mint, Zakuro and Ryou walked in. Kish walked in behind them and closed the door. Then he walked over to Mint and ripped the back part of her tank top to reveal the mew mark. He was also slightly (purposely) touching her boobs.

"Get away, you pervert!" Mint cried, stepping back. Kish yelled, "We got 'em! We got 'em! The last of the Mew Mews!" he ran out the door and locked them in from the outside. Mint felt like cursing, and almost did until Ryou said, "Mint, you're hurting me." Mint let go and plopped down on the dark floor.

"It's okay," Zakuro said. "I've been here before. The light switch is right…" she paced around; "Here!" she flipped the light switch. All the lights came on to reveal a door.

"Small room," Ryou said. Zakuro sighed and walked to the door. It wasn't locked so she just opened it. From inside she heard a familiar voice, "No, don't hurt her! She didn't do anything!" Zakuro flipped the light switch in _that_ door and Ryou said, "Man, you know where _all _the switches are in here, dontcha?" Zakuro hit him, and he said, "Ow!"

"Zakuro? Ryou? Mint?" one of the people inside said. She had deep red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was skinny, and you could tell it was because she hadn't eaten in forever. When the skinny girl said the names, the other three looked up and Zakuro got a better look at them.

One of them was about twelve, obviously the youngest. She was short and had short blonde hair. Her eyes, also, were brown and she was the skinniest of all. Another looked incredibly tall. He had long dark brown hair which was pulled back in a ponytail. The next had dark green hair, which was pulled into two braids. She was the second-tallest and looked very intellectual. Seeing the three people at the door made them perk up. It was as if they recognized them.

"H-have we met?" Zakuro said.

The smile was wiped off all of their faces. The redhead said, "Don't you remember?" Then it hit Ryou.

"Ichigo!" he gasped, "Lettuce! Keiichiro! Pudding! You're fine! You're all safe and okay!" It took a moment to click with the other two, but once it did, they were all hugging (well, Keiichiro and Ryou didn't hug, thank God!) and saying, "Oh, my god! Where were you?"

Ichigo went to the door and said, "How did you get in here?"

"Kish pushed us in," Mint growled. There was the sound of foot steps and voices outside the door.

Then the door opened.

A man walked in. He had brown hair about the length of Ryou's and wore a revealing shirt just like Kish, Pai and Tart wore. He also wore those really poofy pants the looked like a mushroom squished down in the middle. His smile was sweet and kind but yet crooked and mean, all at the same time.

"Hello, Ichigo," he said, "'Member me?"

All the other girls looked coldly at him, remembering his sinister plan to kill Ichigo. His name was Kiomi Monsana, as seen in chapter one.

Ichigo took a step forward towards him, and he backed up out the door. Ichigo followed and Kiomi slammed the door behind her. There were soft voices and then a silence. Then footsteps, more voices and then Kish's voice, "We'll be out here if you want to join us." More footsteps. Most of the voices they heard were too quiet to hear, but there was one that even Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Pudding (is that everyone?) heard it. It said…

"I still love Ichigo, but Kiomi, you can have her!"

The remaining Mews gasped. _Who_ gets Ichigo? Wait a minute…was that Kish's whiny voice that sounded behind those doors? No one said a word but then Ryou stood up from his seated position on the far side of the room and ran against the door.

_WHAM!_

Ryou came back and ran against the door again.

_WHAM!_

He continued doing this for a while until he plopped down on the floor with his face red from exhaustion.

"I can't do it," Ryou said, "I can't save Ichigo!"

Meanwhile, outside the room with the guy who wants to save his beloved…

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I tried to hurt you," Kiomi said.

"It's okay," Ichigo said, "I know Kish just put you under some spell."

Kiomi laughed, "Yeah. Ichigo, why don't you sit?"

Ichigo sat down on a chair.

"I got you a ring," Kiomi said, "to say I'm sorry."

"Does this one kill me?"

Another laugh, "No."

Ichigo squealed, "Yay!" She looked behind Kiomi, "What's he doing?"

Behind Kiomi stood Kish, looking straight at Ichigo, unblinking, unmoving. He just stood there. Staring. _CREEPY!_

"Oh, he just thinks you look _really_ pretty."

"Why isn't he moving?"

"I dunno," Kiomi said, "Why don't you try on the ring I got you?"

"I – I don't know…" Ichigo stuttered.

"Why not?"

"Uh…"

"Do you not care for the ring I bought you?"

"No, I just…"

"Do you not care I spent all my money on it?"

"No, it's just that…"

"Then put on the damn ring!" Kiomi shoved the ring on Ichigo's finger. And just as her eyes closed for the last time, she looked up to see all her friends, running to save her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha ha ha ha ha! What will happen next? NO ONE KNOWS! Firediva, don't kill me.**


	9. From the Heart

**The Trouble Bracelet Chapter 9**

**From the Heart**

**Sorry to make this kinda religious, but please don't take it personal. And please don't make your reviews too harsh - but I understand if they are. I'm sorry I haven't had any new material out, so here this is**.

Kish and Ryou ran to Ichigo's side at the exact same time.

Her eyes opened, but only for a second, "I love you, Ryou, Kish and Masaya. OK, maybe not Masaya so much anymore, but I love you two so much." There were tears in her eyes. She inhaled a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you, any of you. But I have to." Another deep breath, "God is waiting for me. I spoke with Him. He's waiting to make me an angel." She breathed again, slowly, very slowly, "I shouldn't keep Him waiting. My Grandma, she's waiting, too. I need to go see them." She closed her eyes.

"Ichigo! Don't go!" Ryou and Kish shouted frantically, almost at the same time.

Ichigo opened her eyes, frowning, "I have to," Ichigo said weakly. She turned to her friends, "Save the world, Mew Mews. You can do it. I know you can. And one more thing. Guys," she paused for effect and turned to the guys, and also catching the rapid breath she was losing, "I love you. Don't ever forget those words, or me. I'll see you when your time comes. I will see you, and I will kiss you, the both of you. But I don't want to see you soon, not today, not tomorrow, not for another thirty-some years. I have to go now, but I'll see you. I know I will." Ichigo's eyes closed again, peacefully and dramatically.

"NO!" Ryou shouted, pulling the ring off Ichigo's finger, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! COME BACK!" The other Mew Mews stifled cries could be heard.

"NO!" Mint yelled, dropping to the floor, "NO, NO, NO! Why did it have to end this way! NO!"

Zakuro sank to the ground, too, knowing what she should say. She should say, "Mint, you know what we have to do. We have to defeat Kiomi once and for all." But no words would come. No actual sentences were formed. A few beginnings of sentences, but no actual sentences. She hugged Mint and cried with her, but Mint wasn't swooning over her as usual. Lettuce knelt on the ground beside Mint and Zakuro, crying with them. 12-year-old Pudding was already crying like a baby, and Zakuro reached out her hand and pulled Pudding toward the group. "She'd want us to be happy," Zakuro said finally.

Kish leaned over and kissed Ichigo for the last time, whispering, "Goodbye, my Strawberry Kitten." And Ichigo must have heard since her lips curled into a smile, "I love you, but I must move on, I suppose."

He walked away and joined the group of Mew Mews. Now Tart and Pai had joined the girls in the mourning of their friend, and were crying sympathetically.

Ryou leaned over and kissed Ichigo, Ichigo's eyes opened. Ryou stood up to call to his friends, but Ichigo jabbed his knee and he bent over her and listened to her words. The words were soft, but he still heard them. (He was paying extra attention since he didn't want her to jab him in the knee again!)

"I've had a lot of kisses today," she said, "but yours and Kish's had to be the best. I love you. I'd want to marry you if this hadn't happened. If I was never captured and you were at my house right now, I would have told you this then. But I'm not, I'm getting ready to change into my angel dress and God, it's pretty. I love you. So here, I do. I do want to marry you, but you have to understand that it can't happen now. But don't ever forget me. Cuz the day you forget me, I'll know and I'll forget about you. It's okay to forget me a little, and move on, y'no, but don't ever let your heart forget. It's okay."

"I don't understand," he said, "What's okay?"

Ichigo thought about saying, "God, are you totally dense?" But she knew that would hurt his feelings. Instead, she said quietly, "It's okay to love again. Don't prevent other girls from loving you just because I'm gone. Be happy, and make sure the others are happy, too. But it isn't over until the Starbucks man dies. Just be happy, and kill Kiomi. Make that be the thing that makes you smile today. Remember the good times."

Ryou nodded, "Can do."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Good, now kiss me before I go."

Ryou laughed and leaned forward to kiss Ichigo.

"That tasted good," Ichigo said when they were done.

Ryou laughed hard and stared at Ichigo.

Keiichiro walked over, teary-eyed, "What's so funny?"

Ryou glanced at Keiichiro, "Oh, just laughing at..." he broke off and looked at Ichigo, "At something Ichigo said the first time she told me how she felt."

"What are you looking at, sicko? A dead girl's boobs?" Keiichiro joked.

"No," Ryou replied, "An angel."

There was a squeak in the creaky floor and Zakuro stood up, "Let's go," she said.

Mint stood up beside her, "For all living creatures."

Lettuce stood beside her, "And for ourselves."

"And for ones not here with us," Pudding said, adding that in to what Ichigo used to say. The others smiled.

"Tokyo Mew Mew!" Ryou and Keiichiro said.

"Tokyo Mew Mew!" the aliens said.

"Tokyo Mew Mew!" the Mew Mews said, hugging each other.

**I guess that wasn't a very happy end…well…it's NOT the end…but you know, it wasn't a very happy end to the chapter, and you know…sorry…WAY out today!**


	10. 7494765

Chapter 10

749-4765

**No idea how this is gonna turn out, but I DO know it won't be the last chappie. There'll be a whole new series after this one is over, so just wait. All will be made clear to you in due time………………**

"Quick! We gotta hurry!" Mint snapped.

"Whoa!" Pudding said, tripping and falling behind.

"Sssssssshhhhhhhhhh!" everyone hissed.

Giggles.

"Where's the room?" Lettuce asked.

"That way!" Kish said, pointing. They went that way.

"Who does he like?" Mint asked, out of the blue.

"You."

"Coolie," Mint said.

"Huh?" Zakuro said.

"You were planning to just go in there and fight, right?" Pie asked.

"Well, yeah," Zakuro replied.

"Well we have a different plan," Mint said, "Tart you still got that morphing potion?"

"Yes ma'am!" Tart replied.

"OK, everyone take a sip of this, only a sip, though," Mint said. They all did. Soon there were nine Mints standing in the hallway.

"OK, we have to go in, one by one and surround him. Get him to eat these," Kish held out a plate of grapes.

"Oo! Yummy!" Pudding said, taking a step forward.

"Don't touch!" Tart said, blocking her, "They're poisonous. We don't want you getting hurt." Pudding blushed, so did Tart.

"According to my calculations," Pie said, "he has some food in there already, feed him that first. Then these. If he asks for grapes, give him these."

"Got it," Pudding said.

"I go first," Mint said. She was just about to touch the door when…

"Wait!" Pie said, "everyone, put these on. He held up a sexy costume.

"Wow! We look hot!" Mint said.

"And I'm not even me and I look hot," Lettuce replied.

Mint walked through the door. The other 'Mints' put their ears to the door.

"Oh, Kiomi, darling, how are you feeling after that long and beautiful show?" Mint asked.

"Wondrous. I knew you'd come to love me," Kiomi said.

"Oh, I do," Mint said. Kiomi leaned to kiss Mint, "before we kiss, I have a surprise for you!" she said, "I bought you nine mints."

"What? Does my breath smell," he smiled a wicked smile.

"Not quite," she said, "come on in!"

Zakuro-Mint walked through the door, not smiling at all, but just looking hot and sexy.

"Oo, baby, you shouldn't have," Kiomi said, "I might have to be a bad boy!"

"Oh, do, darling," Zakuro-Mint said, "Be a bad boy, we'll just watch." Kiomi began to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh, girls!"

The other seven Mints walked in, also looking sexy. Kiomi took off his shirt to reveal a chest full of hair. Lettuce-Mint gagged from behind Zakuro-Mint, and Zakuro-Mint couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oh, dear," Ryou-Mint said, holding up the plate of grapes, "What shall I do with this ravenous plate of grapes? Would _you_ like them my dear Kiomi?"

"Yes, Mint, beautiful! Feed them to me!" Kiomi said, then pointed at the normal Mint, "You! You are scheduled to be my bride! The other eight! You're servants of Kiomi A. Trevencroft!"

"It's wearing off!" Keiichiro hissed at Ryou, who now had blonde hair again.

"Ha! I knew it!" Kiomi said, "You're imposters!"

"Would ya like a grape?" Mint said quickly.

"No, I wouldn't!" he laughed. He waved his hands at the other eight peoples, making them freeze in place, a giant ice block around them, "You'll freeze to death and there's nothing anyone can do about it!" He pulled Mint to his side, kissing her. When he stopped, she stood up and said, "GOD! You're so cold!"

"Did I mention I was Kiomi A. Trevencroft, King of the Ice and Snow!" he laughed.

There was a silence and that's when Mint heard it, "Meow! Meow!"

Mint flashed a sign of warning at the approaching Ichigo-ghost, and the ghost stopped. Mint turned and looked at Kiomi, then knew what she had to do. She began deeply French kissing Kiomi, daring to stick her tongue down his throat and put her hands all over him.

She got off his and yelled, "NOW!" Ichigo's ghost transformed into Mew Ichigo and yelled, "Strawberry Bell Bell!" The ice block exploded, and the eight people inside is began shivered fiercely, "Lettuce, Zakuro, Pudding, transform! Kish, Pie, Tart! Help us out here!"

Kiomi had snapped out of his kiss daze and stared wide-eyed at Ichigo, "I-I killed you! You were dead on the floor! HOW can you still be here!"

The Mew Mews and Aliens took only a moment to stare, then realized it didn't matter how she WAS here, but that she was. They needed to get Kiomi dead before he had a chance to kill them.

"Ribbon!" Ichigo shouted.

"Strawberry Check!"

"Mint Echo!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Zakuro Pure!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The five colors of energy bounded toward Kiomi. The first one to hit him was Pudding.

"Why?" Kiomi cried.

"For killing me – twice!" Pudding said.

Zakuro's hit next, "For making my friends try to kill me!"

Lettuce's hit next, "For leaving us cold and hungry in a captivity cell!"

Then Mint's, "For kissing me…YUCK!"

Finally Ichigo's, "For being an overall asshole!"

Kiomi screamed. The Mew Mews celebrated his death, but then they heard an evil laugh.

"Take this, evil Starbucks dude!" Tart shouted, targeting a fire at Kiomi. Pie and Kish did the same, then he really was dead.

Mint turned to Ichigo and hugged her, "Thank you for coming when you did," she said.

Ichigo squeezed her friend, "You're welcome. And tell my parents sorry."

Mint let go and stared at Ichigo, "You mean you're leaving us again?"

"I have to Mint," Ichigo said, "It's where I belong." She paused, "but here." She took a pen out of her pocket and began to write on Mint's hand, "this is my cell number. My cell phone works in heaven, at least that's what God says, but only if one of you nine call. If it's an emergency, I'll come. But call be ASAP if one of you guys meet another freaky Starbucks dude and go on a date with him, I will be here before you can blink to check him out." She paused. Then said, "749-4765. Call me if you or anyone else needs to talk. I'll be waiting." She floated up into the sky, "Bye!"

"Wait!" Ryou called, "When will I see you again?"

"When you need me, I'll be there!" she was gone.

"Come on guys," Mint said, "let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**So that's the end! Man this list is gonna be long, but I have to do all the thank-you's! Thank you to NightShadow101, shanichan11, mangafan919, Tylec Asroc, Mini Mew, kishfan, firediva, and aku-san for reviewing. There are more people who reviewed but these are the main peeps. Thanks to my friends Jayce, Sara, Maranda and Rena for giving me support and ideas – always. God, it's been a year but this whole thing is done. Please look for more stories by me, even if this one is done, I'll be adding a new series onto the end of it. Please read that one, too. Remember, Live well, Laugh often, Love much! And yeah, I'm not in too good of a mood now, but I've lived well, laughed probably too often and I love y'all so much!**

**_–Alyson May!_**


End file.
